To the Beautiful You
Detalles thumb|320px|To the Beautiful You *'Título:' 아름다운 그대 에게 (A-Leum-da-un Geu-dae-e-ge) *'También conocido como:' For You In Full Blossom, Beautiful You *'Género: '''Comedia, Romance, Escolar *'Episodios: 16 + 1 Especial *'Cadena: '''SBS *'Período de emisión: '15-Agosto-2012 a TBA *'Horario: 'Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 *'Banda Sonora Original: '''To the Beautiful You OST Argumento Goo Jae Hee (Sulli) es una chica coreana que vive en los Estados Unidos, donde decide mudarse a Corea del Sur y asistir a la misma escuela que un ex atleta de salto alto, alejado del deporte por una lesión a los tendones; El cual ella admira mucho y decide ayudarlo a volver a saltar. Kang Tae Joon (Minho) asiste a una secundaria especialmente para chicos, por lo tanto Goo Jae Hee decide disfrazarse de hombre para cumplir con la promesa de hacer sonreir al chico al cual ella tando admira y lograr que este vuelva a su deporte de salto alto. Pero jamás se le paso por la mente que en esta escuela se encontraria con un sinfín de personajes y situaciones que cambiaran completamente su vida. Reparto *Minho como Kang Tae Joon *Sulli como Goo Jae Hee (Chico) o Jae Dawson (Chica en EE.UU) *Lee Hyun Wo como Cha Eun Gyul *Kim Ji Won como Seol Ha Na '''Estudiantes *Suh Joon Young como Ha Seung Ri *Kang Ha Neul como Min Hyun Jae *Hwang Kwang Hee como Song Jong Min *Yoo Min Kyu como Young Mahn *Kim Yi An como Na Cheol Soo *D.O (EXO) como Estudiante *Luhan (EXO) como Estudiante Extranjero *Lay (EXO) como Estudiante Extranjero *Kris (EXO) como Estudiante Extranjero *Suho (EXO) como Estudiante *Baekhyun (EXO) como Estudiante *Sehun (EXO) como Estudiante *Kai (EXO) como Estudiante *Chanyeol (EXO) como Estudiante Profesores *Ki Tae Young como Jang Min Woo *Lee Young Eun como Lee So Jung (Maestra de Koreano) *Kang Kyung Joon como Coach del equipo de atletismo *Lee Han Wie como Hwang Gye Bong *Jung Eun Joo como Hwang Bo hee *Ko So Young como Presidente Lee Otros *Lee Ah Hyun como Jang (Directora de la compañia de deportes) *Ahn Hye Kyung como Yang Seo Yoon (Reportero de deportes) *Sun Woo Jae Duk como Kang Geun Wook (Papá de Kang Tae Joon) *Yu Ra como Lee Eun Young *Julien Kang como Daniel (Hermano de Jae Hee) Cameo *Sang Chu (상추) como Estudiante de músculo (cameo, ep 1) *Jung Yoogeun (cameo, ep 4) *Hong Rok Gi como DJ (cameo, ep 2) *LED Apple c''ameo'' *Nam Ji Hyun como Hong Dang Mu *Kim Woo Bin como Jhon Kim (Jhonny Hung Nim) (Primer amor de Jae Hee) Curiosidades *'Dramas Relacionados: ' **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e,Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Especial), Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 *Los primeros cuatro episodios de 'To the Beautiful You' fueron editados en un programa de 70 minutos y SBS emitió este episodio especial el 26 de agosto a las 13:15 por KST *La escena del beso entre MinHo y Sulli fue repetida 15 veces, a medida en que avanzaba la filmacion Sulli comenzó a resultarle fácil pero MinHo en comparación aún parecía nervioso sonrojándose y haciendo reir a todos en el set. *MinHo dudaba poder desempeñar un buen trabajo con su papel debido a que conocia a Sulli desde la escuela secundaria, pero confeso que actualmente al verla todos los dias(por la filmacion) incluso podria tener sentimientos romanticos por ella tal como su personaje. *El grupo EXO-K hace una aparición (cameo) durante la fiesta de celebración al final del episodio 2, cantando MAMA. *Sangchu (la mascota de la escuela) es el perro que aparece en el teaser 19 de EXO. *Sanchu (la mascota de la escuela) es le perro que usaron para hacer una sesion fotografica con Jo Young Min de Boy Friend *Para filmar el salto de altura de Minho se utilizaro 105 camaras de alta velocidad. *En el episodio 3 cuando Jae hee va a un restaurant con Cha Eun Kyul y otras 2 chicas se escucha de fondo la cancion Echo de SNSD *En el Episodio 4 cuando jae hee esta con Daniel en el lugar donde estan almorzando de fondo hay una cancion de SNSD que es Visual Dreams. *En el Episodio 4, YooGeun, quien fue el "hijo" de SHINee en Hello Baby, hizo un cameo. *En el Episodio 4, Lee Hyun Wo canta la cancion Humming Urban Stereo - Hawaiian Couple para Sulli. *En el episodio 4 Lee Hyun Wo dice ADIOS en español. *En el episodio 5, en un momento se puede escuchar de fondo la cancion Telephaty de SNSD *En el episodio 6, cuando estan reunidos los 3 lideres de los dormitorios escucha de fondo la cancion Twinkle de TaeTiSeo, la sub-unidad de SNSD *En el Episodio 6 , se puede oir 2 veces la canción Beautiful Stranger de F(x). *En el Episodio 6 , se puede oir en la tienda la canción HELLO de SHINee. *En el Episodio 6 , Goo Jae Hee canta Peach de IU. *En el Episodio 6, en el genie Festival el grupo Shut Up canta la cancion "Time is up" de LED Apple *En el Episodio 7 , los chicos del dormitorio cantan loving U de Sistar. *En el Episodio 7, se puede oir en el salon de Bolos la canción Sexy, Free and Single de Super Junior *En el Episodio 7, cuando Cha Eun Kyul ha encontrado la cadena de Tae Joon y se encuentra buscando a Jae Hee en la cafeteria de la escuela se puede escuchar la cancion SPY de Super Junior *En el episodio 8, cuando Cha Eun Kyul enciende la radio se puede escuchar la cancion Marshmallow de IU *En el episodio 9, cuando Go Jae Hee esta con su Jhonny en la cafeteria de la escuela, se escucha de fondo Twinkle de TaeTiSeo *En el episodio 10, Cha Eun lleva puesto un chandal del Real Madrid C.F *En el episodio 13 Kwang Hee se burla de Kang Tae Joon con la cancion Oppa Gangnam Style de PSY *En el episodio 13, Min ho entrelaza sus brazos como la cancion de Sherlock, para decirle al personaje de Sulli que si se habia vuelto toda una investigadora. * Produccion *'Director: 'Jun Ki Sang (전기상) *'Guión:' Lee Young Cheol (이영철) *'Productora:' SM Entertainment Audiencia Fuente:TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea 'Capitulos' Capitulos subtitulados al español en viki.com capitulo 1 to the beautiful you sub españolTo the Beautiful You Enlaces *Facebook Page *Sitio Oficial *VicodinRulez *Hancinema *Movie Daum *Capitulos sub español *Online y para Descarga en español, *http://www.viki.com/channels/3475-beautiful-you Galería For You In Full Blossom 01.jpg For You In Full Blossom 02.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_001.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_002.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_003.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_004.jpg Byw4.jpg For You In Full Blossom 20.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_0005.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_0006.jpg For You In Full Blossom 9.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_0007.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_0008.jpg To_The_Beautiful_You_0009.jpg To The Beautiful You 005.jpg To The Beautiful You 006.jpg JI0TP.jpg R8ZdV.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2012 Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Escolar Categoría:SBS